Fawn
Fawn is an animal fairy character and a minor character in the books, but one of Tinker Bell’s primary friends in the movies (and star of the final film in the franchise). Fawn is a rascally tomboy full of mirth and mischief. She’s always ready to play, and the more rough-and-tumble the game, the better. Fawn is a born prankster — she likes to play tricks on Iridessa, Beck, and Horace— and Tinker Bell loves her mischievous nature. She speaks many different animal languages, but the burp-like toad-speak is her favorite. Fawn also has a softer side to her as one of the caretakers of Mother Dove. She is fluent in almost all animal languages and is considered one of the best of her talent. Fawn serves as the secondary deuteragonist of the first four films. She is Buck's secret crush. Appearances ''Tinker Bell In ''Tinker Bell Fawn is first seen at the arrival of Tinker Bell, where the places the egg charm if Animal would have been her talent. Fawn, along with the others, tried to help Tink change her talent when she didn't want to be a tinker anymore. She tried to teach her how to aid in baby birds' first flight, but ended up by Tink getting attacked by a hawk. Later, she, like the other fairies, thought that Tinkering was really Tink's talent, and didn't try to help her change anymore. ''Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure'' In the sequel, Fawn is first seen in the mainland, changing the season to the fall. Later on, she attends the show at the Fairy Tale Theater and sits alongside Tinker Bell and Fairy Mary right after she had been training some skunks. The following days, Fawn spends time on preparations for the Autumn Revelry, a night where blue pixie dust is bestowed upon Pixie Hollow and the pixie dust tree such as preparing her 21 Butterfly Salute. Fawn is seen celebrating alongside Iridessa, Silvermist, and Rosetta on behalf of Tinker Bell's success on providing the blue pixie dust. ''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Fawn and her friends leave Pixie Hollow for Fairy camp on the mainland. There, Tinker Bell is captured by a human girl named Lizzy Griffiths, having Fawn and the others venture off to rescue her. Because of the heavy rain however, the fairies are forced to build a boat to get to Lizzie's house. While making way on the boat, Fawn notices a waterfall ahead, and warns the others to brace themselves. Luckily, Silvermist is able to rescue them. Once they finally reach the human house, Fawn and her friends are attacked by their cat. Despite being an animal fairy, Fawn is unable to immediately tame the cat under pressure. A chase pursues before Fawn is able to find catnip, eventually taming the cat. While Fawn and the others are taming the cat, Vidia is kidnapped by Lizzie's father and is taken to London for study. Fawn and the others bestow pixie dust upon Lizzie and fly to Vidia's rescue. When all is peaceful again, Fawn and the others have a picnic with Lizzie and her father, who finally understands the error of his ways. Pixie Hollow Games In ''Pixie Hollow Games, her partner was Buck. They won the first event of the games (leap frog), but apparently lost sometime in the middle. ''Secret of the Wings When it is time for animals to hibernate and retrieve their winter coats, Fawn begins to cross animals over the border to the Winter Woods. One particular bunny is afraid to cross and tries to evade Fawn. The chase leads to the tinker fairies area where Tinker Bell catches the bunny using a fishing rod-type invention. When Tinker Bell learns that Fawn crosses animals over, Tink offers to help, hoping to journey into the Winter Woods. When the two fairies arrive, however, Fawn explains that animal fairies - and all warm fairies - are not allowed to cross, they just see the animals off. Fawn then tries to wake one of the animals that began hibernating too early. While Fawn does this, Tink crosses the border. Fawn notices and reels Tink back over with the rod. Fawn then notices that the tip Tink's wings were frozen and rushes the tinker to the healing-talent fairies. Silvermist, Vidia, Rosetta, and Iridessa meet with Fawn and Tink at the doctor. Tink recovers easily after her wings were warmed, and the fairies are able to depart. It was then that Tinker Bell tells her friends that her wings began to glow when she crossed the border. None of her friends believe her, including Fawn, who did not notice. To find out more, Tink crosses the border once again. When she returns, she tells her friends that she met her long-lost sister, a winter fairy named Periwinkle. To allow Periwinkle to visit the warm regions of Pixie Hollow, Fawn assists Tink and her friends in creating a snow making machine. The next day, the fairies introduce Peri to the wonders of the warm regions, showing off their unique abilities in the process. Fawn was able to show Periwinkle her first group of butterflies, something Peri has dreamed of for a while. Soon enough however, Peri begins to become weak because of the heat, so Tink and the others rush her back over to the Winter Woods. Lord Milori, the ruler of the Winter Woods, and Queen Clarion declare that Tinker Bell and Periwinkle may never see each other again for their own safety. Some time afterwards, the snow making machine goes on the fritz and freezes a portion of Pixie Hollow. Fawn and the others destroy the machine, but the half-frozen Pixie Hollow throws off the balance of the season. Soon enough, all of Pixie Hollow becomes threatened including the Pixie Dust Tree. To save the tree, Peri and the frost fairies use their frost magic to preserve the tree, thus saving fairy life. In the end, Queen Clarion and Lord Milori allow warm fairies to cross the border. Fawn is last seen enjoying herself in the snow with her friends and the rascally bunny that was afraid to cross earlier. The Pirate Fairy During the Four Seasons festival, Fawn and the fairies are preparing for their act when Zarina the pirate fairy puts all the fairies to sleep and steals the Blue Dust. She accompanies her friends in getting the dust back but Zarina magically swaps their talents and Fawn becomes a light fairy. She accidentally burns the back of Rosetta's hair while fooling around with her powers. Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast Fawn is the main character in this movie. She is first seen trying to sneak a baby hawk, called Hannah, into Pixie Hallow so she can help it because it is injured. Once Hannah was ready to be sent back into the forest, she asks Tink to build a large basket to carry Hannah safely. Tink is curious. She asks what the basket is for and finally Fawn tells her. They cover the basket with fresh blueberries, pretending they're taking them into the forest for hungry animals. Gruff. Tink and her best friends however are not so sure about this scary addition to Pixie Hollow. When the elite Scout Fairies set out to capture the monster, Fawn must trust her heart and take a leap of faith if she hopes to rally the girls to save the NeverBeast. Books The Trouble with Tink (2006 book) At the beginning of ''The Trouble with Tink, Fawn is seen playing fairy tag with Tinker Bell and the other fairies. ''Beck and the Great Berry Battle (2006 book) In ''Beck and the Great Berry Battle, she is seen at the beginning when a baby raccoon was in need of help. She is one of the first fairies to get hit by a berry during the Berry Battle before lunch. She also tried to help negotiate things between the hummingbirds and chipmunks, but failed. ''Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse (2008 book)' '' She appears briefly in Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse, at the fairy picnic, playing games with the other fairies. Fawn and the Mysterious Trickster (2009 book) Fawn is the main star of the book, as a prank war escalates between her and Beck. However, as pranks start befalling the two that neither can remember, it seems that a mystery prankster is at work. In the end, it turns out that Fawn was pranking in her sleep. Games *Pixie Hollow Online *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure *Disney Fairies: Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue Trivia *She bears a resemblance to Bess- both have very long, thin ponytails and brown hair. *Aside from Tinker Bell, Fawn and Iridessa are the only characters whose physical appearance in the books is exactly the same as in the movies. *Fawn is voiced by America Ferrera in the first film and Angela Bartys in all the sequels, including Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, and Tinker Bell: Secret of the Wings. Ginnifer Goodwin voices Fawn in Legend of the Never Beast. This makes her the only one of the main cast to have three different voice actors. *Fawn is the youngest among the six/five fairies. *In the film The Legend of the Neverbeast Fawn appears smaller and wears for the first time a skirt with spikes. Her skin is also lighter, and her head shape is a bit different. This makes her the only Fairy to get a complete visual redesign between films. *Fawn is somewhat racially ambiguous. Given the different races of Tink's friends, it was assumed that Fawn was meant to resemble a Latina, like her first voice actress. However, her next two voice actors were lighter skinned, and Fawn herself got lighter over the films. Quotes *"Keep flappin'!" (From Tinker Bell, when Fawn's teaching the baby birds how to fly) *Fawn: All right, fellas, when I blow the whistle, you guys go! *Butterflies: Okay! *Fawn: On your mark, get set-- (All but one of the butterflies fly off) Butterflies: Wheeeee! *Fawn: the single butterfly still waiting Oh... giggling (Blows whistle) One butterfly: Wheeeeee! off Fawn: One down and twenty to go! *Fawn: (Gasp) Rosetta! Is this what I think it is? the cat nip plant Rosetta: That is exactly what you think it is! Cat nip! Image Gallery fairies-bunny.jpg dfarnsworth 20.jpg dzwoneczek_elfy_bajki_17.jpg Film 7 Emily Tink 4.jpg|Fawn in The Legend of the Neverbeast Fawn-movie.jpg Emily_3.jpg Foto-fawn-de-campanilla-el-secreto-de-las-hadas-047.jpg Fawn 1024x768.jpg Pixie-Hollow-Games-Trading-Cards-Fawn-01.jpg Emily pose 2.png Emily sommer.jpg Film_1_Emily.jpg Film_2_Emily.jpg Fawn-bio.jpg Disney Fairies Fawn Animal crazy.jpg|Disney Fairies: Fawn Animal crazy. Fawn..png|Fawn. fawngame.PNG fawn.PNG piratefawn.PNG fawncommand.PNG roandfawn.PNG fawnsmile.PNG fawn games.PNG DSCN1907.JPG Fawn- Pirate Fairy.jpg Groupshot-Tink'n About Animals.jpg Fawn-Tink'n About Animals.jpg FawnRosettaTink-Tink'n About Animals.jpg Gruff 026.png Gruff 025.png Fawn.jpg|Fawn image.jpeg Category:Never Fairies Category:Females Category:Animal-talent fairies Category:Book Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fairies of Pixie Hollow Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Main Characters